Sadness, Friendship and Bad days:Chapter 1
by GatoGurl
Summary: Izzy is being made fun of at school...please read n review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I just like to write about it, is all.  
  
Awknowlodgements: I'd like to thank Joguy90 for giving me the inspiration to write this fic.  
Keep up the great work!  
  
Sadness, Friendship and bad days...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1-Nobody likes me....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koushiro Izumi sighed as he got out of bed.  
  
It was a rainy Monday morning. His least favourite day of the week.  
  
He dreaded school -not becuase he got bad marks, just all the kids made fun of him.  
  
He couldn't help it. Ever since his "parents" told him about the adoption, all he could do was swarm his sorrows in his laptop.  
  
All the kids called him "Computer Freak".   
  
It hurt him badly when they made fun of him.  
  
His parents told him to ignore them but knowing what they could do to him, he just couldn't...  
  
Izzy put on his green sweater and blue jeans.  
  
It was unusually cold for June.  
  
"Another day of school," Izzy said to himself. "just what I need..."  
  
He wished his friends were still in elementary school.  
  
Only Mimi was in his school....  
  
Izzy never saw Mimi around the school.  
  
He figured she was too busy...  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Izzy got to school, all the jocks and snobs were waiting at his locker.  
  
"Hey, Izumi! How's about introducing your girlfriend to me? Oh, that's right! You don't have one!" said one of the jocks.  
  
Izzy frowned.  
  
"Mark, stop making fun of him. You know that I make fun of him the best!" a snob named Kristen said.  
  
The other snobs laughed.  
  
"Izzy, want a sip of my soda! Oops!" another snob said, pouring soda over Izzy's head.  
  
Izzy could feel his anger rageing.  
  
He knew he couldn't hit a girl, but he had had enough.   
  
He kicked the snob with all his force.  
  
She fell to the ground.  
  
"What did you do to my girlfriend?!" exclaimed a jock named Corey.  
  
Izzy couldn't believe what he had done.  
  
"I-I am s-sorry, Roxanne..." he said to the girl on the floor.  
  
"You are in big trouble!!" she yelled, bursting into tears.  
  
"I'll go get the principal," said Veronica, another snob.  
  
Izzy just stood there, speechless.  
  
"Well?! Aren't you gonna say sorry?!" asked Corey.  
  
"B-but I a-already did..." replied Izzy.  
  
"Hmph!" said Roxanne.  
  
Izzy heard the principal talking to Veronica.  
  
"So, he kicked Roxanne...?"  
  
"Yes, right in the shin." Veronica replied.  
  
"I'll talk to him." the principal said.  
  
"Thank-you," she said, smiling.  
  
The principal turned towards Izzy.  
  
"May I see you in my office?"  
  
"Y-yes, sir." he said stiffly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It'll never happen again, I promise." Izzy said to the principal.  
  
"I sure hope not. Now run along. You're late for your classes."  
  
"Okay," Izzy said.  
  
He walked out of the principal's office.  
  
Why did I have to go and kick her?? Izzy thought, going into his classroom.  
  
He barely got through the rest of class.  
  
Finally it was 3:00. Izzy rushed out of the school.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When he got home, he ran through the hall to his room. He shut the door behind him.  
  
He went on his bed. He felt tears coming down his cheek.  
  
He remembered every detail that had happened.  
  
He put his face on his pillow and started blubbering like a baby.  
  
"Is everything alright?" called his mom from outside his door.  
  
"Yeah, mom..." he said.  
  
"Okay," she replied.  
  
"Only one thing is wrong. My life is a disaster...." he said to himself.  
  
He heard his phone ring. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hi, Izzy. It's Mimi. I heard what happened today-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Mimi." Izzy interupted her.  
  
"Really? I think you really showed her who's boss!"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her! I was just so annoyed!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"Jeez, I'm sorry. I just thought I'd say hi...Well I see you don't want to talk. Good-bye." she said.  
  
"Mimi, I'm sorry....I was just annoyed because-" he heard her hang up.  
  
"Great now Mimi's mad at me...." he said to himself."what else could go wrong?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How'd you like Chapter 1 of this story?   
  
I'll write Chapter 2 as soon as I can.  
  
Chaoi!  
  
  



End file.
